Wagering game machine developers continually provide new and entertaining games. One way of increasing entertainment value and maintaining player interest associated with casino-style wagering games (e.g., video slots, video poker, video black jack, and the like) includes offering a variety of base games and bonus events.
Another way of increasing the entertainment value and maintaining player interest is to update wagering game of wagering game machines with new game themes, game settings, bonus events, game software, and other electronic data. Yet another way of increasing the entertainment value and maintaining player interest is the display the size of the jackpot that may be possibly won and to displaying a variety of recent wins in the foregoing wagering games.
Multiple disparately located casinos have joined some of their wagering games together to offer players opportunities at bigger jackpots across the gamut of wagering games at the disparate casinos. Different displays have been provided to entice players to participate. However, despite the breadth of wagering games and ever greater jackpots, players may still lose interest in repetitive wagering gaming content and jackpot displays. In the competitive wagering game machine industry, there is a continuing need for manufacturers to enhance entertainment and excitement associated with wagering game machines.